Creando a Akatsuki
by Scorpling
Summary: .TRADUCCIÓN. AU La organización destinada a la conquista mundial tuvo como primera meta dominar una escuela. PeinKonan, SasoDei, ItaKisa, KakuHida, ZeTobi Derechos reservados por xotakux2002x en DeviantArt.
1. Prólogo

**Creando a Akatsuki.**

_La creación detrás de la organización destinada a la conquista mundial comenzó tratando de dominar una escuela. _

**N/A: **¡Se les saluda atentamente! Esta vez traigo una traducción de uno de los mejores fic's de Akatsuki que se encuentran en la Web. La autora es **xotakux2002x** de DeviantArt, por lo tanto todos los créditos del fic son destinados a ella.Por lo único que me responsabilizo es por la traducción.

¡Que comience el show!

**Parejas: **PeinKonan, SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta y ZeTobi.

* * *

Pein, Konan y Zetsu estaban reunidos en el living de su apartamento. Zetsu y Konan se acomodaron en el sillón mientras intercalaban sus miradas entre el hombre de cabellos rojizos frente a ellos y los libros de tapas cafés que descansaban sobre la mesa ratona.

- Pein ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Konan mientras un pequeño perro de papel verde se formaba entre sus manos.

- **Será mejor que valga la pena.** Estaremos escuchando, **siempre y cuando lo hagas corto.**-

- De acuerdo, les explicaré.- Dijo Pein mientras aclaraba su garganta. –Ahora, como ustedes saben, he querido crear una organización desde hace un tiempo (gruñidos idénticos se escucharon de los dos jóvenes, solo para ser rápidamente silenciados por una mirada de Pein) y he tenido problemas tratando de figurarme como hacerlo.-

- No es más que la verdad.-Murmuró Konan haciendo sonreír con sorna a Zetsu.

- De cualquier forma- continuó Pein un poco malhumorado por la última afirmación –finalmente ha venido a mí la idea para lograrlo. En dos días comenzarán las clases. Nosotros seremos estudiantes de segundo año, y, por defecto, somos los más cercanos a los que ingresan este año. Es ahí donde conseguiremos miembros.-

Konan levantó su mano, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Si querida?- Preguntó el de cabellos rojizos.

- Pein ¿exactamente cómo piensas convencer a un manojo de punks arrogantes de unirse a esta organización que quieres formar? –

El joven que se mantenía en pie sonrió. –Konan, responderé tu pregunta con otra pregunta. ¿Cuál es la única cosa que todos los adolescentes, no importa su educación, inteligencia, talla, o cualquier otra cosa buscan de sus allegados?-

Konan frunció el ceño dejando de lado su origami mientras pensaba. Finalmente terminó de crear al perro y lo ubicó encima de la mesa ratona. –Ser aceptados.- declaró mientras agarraba un trozo de papel rojo.

-¡Correcto! Ahora, a parte de eso, los niños crecen escuchando que la secundaria es la mejor etapa de sus vidas ¿verdad?-

Konan rió y Zetsu resopló, acciones que hicieron a Pein sonreír y asentir. –Nosotros sabemos que eso no es nada más que una estupidez. La secundaria está bien si tú consigues buenas notas, si te unes a un montón de clubes, si te vuelves súper popular, y si eres el Señor Maravilloso que tiene citas con la Señorita Perfección y haces que los demás estén a tus pies. Pero para el resto de nosotros es un infierno.-

-¡Cuál es el punto!-

-¡A eso voy!- Pein chasqueó la lengua. –Las personas que están atrapadas en el infierno de la secundaria son relegados. Esos pocos estudiantes que piensan diferente, lucen diferente y que no son lo que el resto del mundo quiere. Ellos son _mejores_, y aún así son dejados de lado como si fueran suciedad barata. Esos chicos son no deseados, aborrecidos y solitarios.- Una sádica sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Pein. –Es ahí donde nosotros entramos.

Proveeremos a los nuevos con aceptación, siempre y cuando ellos se unan a nuestra organización. Ellos estarán rodeados de personas que son como ellos, que les proporcionarán seguridad y valor. Finalmente sus "talentos" únicos nos ayudarán a ganar control sobre lo que queremos. Si jugamos nuestras cartas como es debido tendremos la escuela entera a nuestros pies para final de año.-

Konan y Zetsu solo pudieron observar en silencio a su líder. – ¿Sabes? Creo que podría funcionar…- Konan empezó a hablar.

-Es loco. **Pero quién dijo que loco era malo…** me gusta.-

**-**Bien.- Pein continuó mientras tomaba dos libros y entregaba uno a cada uno de sus amigos. –Entonces empiecen a investigar.-

-¿Pein, son estos anuarios?- Konan preguntó, dejando de lado su origami para hojear las páginas

-Sí. Y no pregunten como los conseguí.- El líder contestó mientras les extendía lapiceras. –La secundaria recibe a los estudiantes de las tres distintas escuelas que hay en los alrededores. Eso significa que estamos detrás de aproximadamente 450 alumnos. Cada uno de ustedes elegirá a dos chicos.-

-Pein, ¡eso nos tomará toda la noche!- se quejó Zetsu.

-No realmente. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es enfocarse en las páginas de los de octavo grado. Eliminen cualquier imagen de estudiantes que aparezcan en cualquier deporte o en las fotografías de los clubes. De hecho, eliminen a cualquier chico que aparezca en fotos con la pose de "estoy-en-el-pasillo-hablando-con-mis-amigos". Recuerden que queremos chicos que vengan a nosotros porque no tienen otro lugar a donde ir.- Zetsu y Konan asintieron y Pein agarró el tercer anuario. La búsqueda comenzó.

Las cosas permanecieron relativamente silenciosas en el apartamento, salvo por el ocasional sonido de las páginas siendo volteadas, y la suave resonancia de la lapicera marcando papel, mayoritariamente tachando imágenes más que escogerlas. Finalmente, después de dos buenas horas de trabajo, los tres habían terminado.

-Bien.- Dijo Pein. –Veamos que tenemos. Konan, puedes empezar.-

-De acuerdo- contesto la chica de cabellos azules mientras abría su anuario. –La primera persona que escogí es un chico llamado Sasori. Akasuna Sasori para ser más exactos.-

Pein observó la imagen del estudiante y levantó una ceja. – ¿Por qué él?-

-Bien, al principio no estaba segura que era lo que debía buscar, entonces solo me dediqué a buscar en las imagenes de la última parte del anuario y vi una imagen de grupo con él en donde- -

-Eso automáticamente lo descalifica.- Zetsu remarcó, refiríendose a la parte de "imagen grupal".

-¡No! Observa bien la imagen.- Konan le dijo mientras señalaba a una pequeña fotografía.

La fotografía en sí misma era bastante normal; un grupo de chicas paradas en frente de la escuela, sonriendo y posando para la cámara. Sasori estaba sentado en el fondo, apoyado en un árbol con una severa mirada en su rostro. Pein lo observó un poco más detenidamente hasta percatarse que el pelirrojo tenía un objeto entre sus manos. – ¿Eso es…?-

-Sí.- Respondió Konan suavemente.

Sasori estaba tallando un bloque de madera.

-Eso es interesante, - Pein murmuró mientras pensaba. –Dudo que muchos chicos aquí tengan ese tipo de interés. ¿Estás segura que el no forma parte de ningún club?-

-Si. Su foto escolar y la que acabo de mostrarles son las únicas veces que se ha dejado ver.-

-Aceptaré eso. ¿Zetsu?- El esquizofrénico asintió, y Pein volteó de nuevo a ver a Konan. -¿Tú segunda opción?-

-Este chico. Su nombre es Kakuzu Bernat.- Pein observó la foto.

El chico se veía bastante normal, exceptuando un par de tétricos ojos verdes. -Luce como si quisiera matarme.-

-Por eso pienso que el no tendrá muchos amigos.- Konan explicó. –Además no tiene ni fotografías de clubes o de deportes, aun cuando pareciera que el chico podría vencer a todo un equipo de fútbol por su cuenta.-

-Ya veo. Ok, esos dos son tuyos. ¿Zetsu?-

El esquizofrénico sostuvo su anuario y Pein pudo observar que sus opciones estaban una al lado de la otra. –Itachi y Madara "Tobi" Uchiha. ¿Te importaría explicarnos?-

-Tobi es un nombre común, **pero ¿alguna vez han escuchado a alguien con el nombre de Madara?** **Es extraño. **Él tiene un apodo para armonizar con la gente. **¡Que al parecer tampoco funciona porque el mocoso viste una máscara también!**-

-¿Y el otro?-

-Mira las líneas debajo de sus ojos. Son muy perfectas para ser marcas de nacimiento o cicatrices puestas ahí por alguien más. Daño auto-inflingido podría significar que él está solo y deprimido. **Perfecto para nosotros.**-

-Ok, agrega dos Uchiha a la lista. Ahora mis elecciones.- Pein sostuvo su anuario de forma que ambos chicos pudieran verlo. –En primer lugar Deidara Iwa.-

-Linda chica.- Remarcó Konan.

-Observa más de cerca. Es un chico.-

Los ojos de la creadora de origami se agrandaron. – ¡Por Dios! ¡Tienes razón!-

**-¿Quieres a un travestí aquí?- **

-No. Quiero a un inadaptado, y creo que este chico encaja en la descripción. Mi segunda elección es Kisame Hoshigaki.- Konan y Zetsu observaron la imagen del chico de piel azulea y no necesitaron mucha lógica para adivinar que el joven no era muy popular.

-¿Eso es todo?- Konan preguntó.

-No exactamente.- Contestó Pein. –Quiero, por lo menos, diez personas en esta organización. Planeo que todos tengan un compañero. Alguien que respalde sus estúpidas elecciones, que esté con ellos cuando el resto de nosotros no pueda, que los mantenga al margen, alguien que sea su opuesto, en teoría…-

-¿Un ying para el yang?- Konan preguntó, sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

-Sí. Calcularemos quien estará con quien más tarde- -

-Ahem.-

-Konan, cielo, tu sabes que estarás conmigo.-

-Será mejor que así sea.- Konan gruñó hoscamente.

-De todos modos.- Pein dijo apresuradamente. –Tengo una lista con todos los chicos que han tenido que trasladarse desde otras escuelas. Una vez más, no pregunten como conseguí la lista. Hay un total de 22 estudiantes que no pertenecen a las escuelas próximas que este año empezarán en el Instituto Konoha. 10 de ellos se mudaron a la ciudad hace poco. 7 de ellos son de los lugares más remotos de la ciudad que se trasladan para estudiar en el instituto, y 4 de ellos son transferidos por problemas de comportamiento en sus antiguas escuelas.-

-Eso deja a uno.- Zetsu recalcó.

-Y él es una interesante razón para comenzar por aquí.- Pein contestó sonriendo mientras sostenía un pequeño pedazo de papel con una serie de nombres escritos en él. Uno de los nombres se hallaba marcado: Hidan Neco.

-¿Qué tiene de especial este chico?-

-Solo una cosa, es un Jashinista. ¿Alguna vez escucharon hablar de ellos?- Zetsu y Konan negaron. –Tampoco yo. Ellos son una pequeña secta religiosa que basan sus creencias en destrucción y dolor. Un profesor que cometió el error de llamar a su religión un "culto monstruoso" casi termina con un lápiz mecánico en lugar de ojo.-

-Ouch.- Dijo Konan estremeciéndose.

-Mis sentimientos exactamente. Él ha tenido varias peleas por su religión con chicos en sus antiguas escuelas, y estás han desembocado en varios viajes a la enfermería, de él y de los chicos con los que ha peleado. Lo han trasladado al Instituto Konoha para conservar la vida de aquellos jóvenes. Los directivos piensan que trasladarlo a una nueva escuela en donde comience en lo bajo de la cadena alimenticia lo ayudará a madurar.-

-Y es ahí donde nosotros entramos ¿verdad?- Preguntó Zetsu.

-Exacto.- Pein arrancó las fotos del anuario y garabateó los nombres debajo de las imágenes. –Cada uno de ustedes es responsable por el chico que eligieron. No les comenten nada acerca de la organización; solo asóciense con ellos y hagan que confíen en nosotros. Nos preocuparemos por traerlos aquí más tarde.-

-Hey Pein…- Konan habló mientras levantaba su mano de nuevo.

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo se llamará esta organización?-

Pein hizo una pausa y pensó por un momento antes de chasquear sus dedos. –Akatsuki. A partir de este momento, somos Akatsuki.-

-Por mi está bien.- Sentenció Konan. Zetsu se encogió de hombros indicando que había aceptado el nombre.

-Bien, en ese caso… ¡Atacaremos al amanecer!-

-Pero la escuela no abre hasta las siete.- Konan remarcó.

-Y no empezará hasta dentro de dos días.- Zetsu agregó.

-…Ya sabía eso…-

* * *

¿Y bien?

¿Qué les pareció?

Recuerden, todos los créditos del fic van para **xotakux2002x **en DeviantArt que me otorgó el permiso para traducir el fic.

Si hay algo que no se entienda en la traducción… es culpa mía D:

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Reclutas

**Creando a Akatsuki.**

_La creación detrás de la organización destinada a la conquista mundial comenzó tratando de dominar una escuela. _

**N/A:** Sí, siéntanse libres de dispararme, o golpearme, envenenarme o cualquier plan maquiavélico que tengan en mente (;W;) Lamento la larga y excesiva (talvez en algún punto innecesaria) tardanza de la historia, pero ¡Hey, aquí está!

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews!

Gracias a: Akasuna no Nozomi, Carito-fox, Akai Karura, zUZY, Neko-Ninde, DEIDARA, Asuma, Tori no Uta, Darck Alexa Hiwatari, Miharu-Chan96, shiny-chan, icegirl2711 y a Oo.Sakura-sama.oO

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Solo la traducción y el Disclaimer (:D)

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.

La historia pertenece a xotakux2002x en DeviantArt.

* * *

Pein miró la escuela y sonrió. –Ya saben que hacer ¿verdad?-

-Está claro como el cristal, Pein.- Contestó Zetsu.

-Deja de preocuparte, cariño.- Konan suspiró en el oído de su novio mientras besaba la mejilla de éste.

-¿Qué te he dicho acerca de hacer eso en público?- Pein le preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué te he dicho acerca de regañarme por hacer eso en público?- Konan suspiró irradiando un aura asesina.

-**¡Quieren callarse! **Ya es casi hora de que la escuela comience.-

-Correcto.- Dijo Pein mientras recuperaba su compostura. – ¿Todos tenemos nuestros horarios?- Tres hojas de papel verde dieron aparición. –Ok, Konan tiene primera la hora de almuerzo, yo segundo y Zetsu tercero. Ni planeado pudo haber salido mejor.-

-**Fue planeado. **Alteré el sistema escolar para nuestro beneficio este semestre. **Idiota.-**

-Sí, bueno… buen trabajo.-

La campana sonó anunciando el inicio de clases.

-Ok, esa es nuestra señal. Recuerden, cada uno se hará responsable de sus elecciones. Si surge algún cambio, háganmelo saber.- Konan y Zetsu asintieron confirmando su entendimiento mientras daban los primeros pasos en el interior del instituto.

* * *

-¡Ow, un!- Deidara susurró una serie de palabras inentendibles bajo su aliento mientras intentaba abrirse paso por los pasillos. No ha podido visualizar su horario por más de un minuto completo sin chocarse con algún estudiante y además que varios de ellos le han gritado cosas entre las líneas de "carne fresca".

_**-Atención estudiantes. La campana sonará en tres minutos.-**_

-¡Maldición!- Deidara comenzó a correr por el pasillo buscando escaparse de la muchedumbre para poder observar hacía donde debía ir.

Eso fue hasta que alguien chocó contra él. De nuevo.

-¡Ow!-

-¡Un!-

Deidara cayó sentado mientras sobaba su nariz. Estaba a punto de gritarle a la persona que se estrelló contra él pero cuando abrió sus ojos para visualizar a su atacante todas las palabras parecieron desaparecer.

El estudiante con el que había chocado era un pelirrojo de complexión mediana. Llevaba unos jeans azules descoloridos y una camiseta, además de unos zapatos deportivos para completar la imagen. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando con el entrecejo fruncido al rubio.

-Yeah, un.- Contestó Deidara mientras se levantaba para ayudar al pelirrojo. -¿Tú?-

-Si.- El pelirrojo consiguió contestar. _Maldición ¿¡es un chico!? _Sasori solo había sido cortés porque pensó que había chocado con una chica, y en su libro de actitudes la caballerosidad no estaba muerta. El aspecto del rubio era bastante femenino; largo cabello rubio que ocultaba parcialmente uno de sus ojos, camisa apretada al cuerpo y vaqueros negros terminando con un par de zapatos de lona. Si el rubio no hubiese hablado Sasori se hubiese referido a él como "señorita".

-¡Hey, ustedes!- Los jóvenes voltearon para ver a una chica de cabellos azules acercarse a ellos. –Ustedes son estudiantes de primer año ¿verdad?-

-¿Es tan obvio, un?- Se escuchó gruñir a Deidara.

-Eso temo.- Respondió Konan sonriendo de lado. –Déjenme ver sus horarios.- Los jóvenes le alcanzaron los papeles de mala gana y Konan rápidamente comenzó a leer el listado de clases. -¿Arte 1?-

-Sí.- Respondieron ambos lanzándose miradas de extrañes.

-Ustedes chicos están con suerte. Es dos puertas abajo, a la izquierda.- Konan les indicó el salón correspondiente.

Deidara suspiró aliviado mientras Sasori tomaba sus horarios. –Gracias.- El pelirrojo habló mientras le regresaba su horario al rubio.

-No hay problema. Hey, mi clase es aquí junto. Los vendré a buscar después de que la campana suene para guiarlos a su siguiente clase. Les ahorrará tiempo y algunas heridas.-

-Gracias, ehh…-

-Konan. Mi nombre es Konan Pacon. ¿Y ustedes son…?-

-Deidara Iwa, un.-

-Y Sasori Akasuna.- Agregó el pelirrojo.

-Entendido.- La de cabellos azules finalizó mientras entraba en su salón. Repentinamente emergió de nuevo. –A propósito, tienen treinta segundos antes de que la campana suene.- Y con eso volvió a ingresar dejando que los artistas se dirigieran hacia su clase. Konan se sentó en su asiento al final del salón y sacó su teléfono móvil, comenzando a escribir.

* * *

Si el tamaño de Kakuzu no era suficiente como para espantar a cualquiera que se acercase a él, la mirada en sus ojos finalizaba el trabajo. –Genial, un edificio lleno de cobardes y punks, justo lo que quería.- Gruñó para si.

De repente, una figura borrosa le cruzó. Kakuzu volteó justo a tiempo para ver como un chico chocaba violentamente contra una pared justo antes de caer lentamente hacia el suelo. Vaya, eso era interesante. – ¡Muévanse perdedores!- Kakuzu se giró de nuevo para ver al chico más extraño en el que jamás había posado sus ojos.

El chico era un pie más bajo que él, aproximadamente. Tenía el cabello plateado alisado hacía atrás y sus ojos eran de una extraña mezcla entre rosado y violeta. Llevaba una vieja chaqueta de cuero (sin camisa por debajo), vaqueros desgastados y unas zapatillas deportivas un tanto ajadas. - ¿Qué diablos estás mirando?- El chico preguntó, frunciendo el ceño a Kakuzu.

-A ti. Los cincuenta acabaron hace mucho tiempo ¿sabes?-

El ojo del más bajo comenzó a temblar. – ¿Tu punto, idiota?-

-Olvídalo- Kakuzu no estaba con los ánimos de empezar una pelea.

-Tsk. Lo que sea.- El chico se giró, y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos. –Hey, deja de seguirme-

-No te estoy siguiendo, estamos yendo por el mismo camino.- Kakuzu murmuró mientras intentaba ignorar al más bajo.

Unos minutos después el chico de menor estatura volvió a girarse. –Idiota, ¡Te he dicho que pares de seguirme!-

-¡Solo estamos yendo por el mismo camino!- Kakuzu batalló.

Finalmente, luego de unos cuantos segundos, el chico se volvió a girar. – ¡Por Jashin! ¿Acaso estás buscando que te golpeé?-

-¿Quién diablos es "Jashin"?-

Kakuzu lamentó instantáneamente haber formulado la pregunta. – ¡Jashin es mi omnipotente Dios, maldición! Él va por todo el mundo poniendo de rodillas a los bastardos y además-- -

-Ok, debo irme ahora.- Kakuzu dijo, intentando entrar en el salón solo para chocar con el más pequeño.

-¡Hey! ¡Trato de dejarte para que pares de gritarme!-

-Pues, adivina que idiota, esta es mi maldita primera clase también.-

-….-

* * *

Los jóvenes estaban mirando a su profesor con ojos un poco más grandes de lo normal.

-Hombre, esa perra tiene que tener cien años-

-Doscientos.- Corrigió Kakuzu.

-Hombre…-

-A propósito, mi nombre es Kakuzu, no "hombre".-

-Mi nombre es Hidan, idiota.-

-Entendido.- El más alto se volteó para volver a mirar a su profesora fijamente. –Apuesto a que estira la pata antes de que el año termine.-

-Esa es la apuesta de un imbécil.- contestó Hidan mientras sacaba un objeto metálico. Kakuzu lo observó, preguntándose que demonios pensaba hacer el Jashinista. –Relájate idiota. Esto es un peine, no un Jashin-maldito cuchillo.- Para el alivio del banquero, Hidan le mostró que el objeto era un peine y no una cuchilla, como él había estado esperando.

-¡Sr. Neco!- La anciana profesora chilló. -¿¡Es eso un cuchillo!?- Ella comenzó a dirigirse, con paso dificultoso hacía la parte más alejada del salón. En el camino se tropezó y cayó al suelo con un crujido y un grito. -¡Ahhh! ¡Alguien llame a la enfermera! ¡Creo que me rompí la cadera!- Hidan y Kakuzu no pudieron refrenarse y estallaron en carcajadas.

Segundo período.

El celular de Pein comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Después de asegurarse de que el profesor estaba lo bastante entretenido explicando las reglas de clase y no en lo que los alumnos estuviesen haciendo, el muchacho de cabellos castaños miró el mensaje. Era de Konan.

"Pein, encontré a D y S en el pasillo antes de clases. Vi sus horarios y ambos tienen mi hora de almuerzo. ¿Cambio a Ka por D?"

Pein sonrió satisfecho. Konan había decidido que abreviarían los nombres de todos los reclutas, entonces nadie más sabría de ellos. Rápidamente comenzó a responder al mensaje.

"De acuerdo. Siempre y cuando los consigas. Zetsu ya se reunió con T e I. Tú toma a D y S. Yo me encargo de Ki, Ka y H." Sonrió una vez apretó el botón de 'enviar'.

Pein volvió alrededor para escuchar el final del discurso de su profesor. Algo entre las líneas de: "por favor, no roben las calculadoras." Pein alzó una ceja. –Yo pensé que eso era ciencia…-

* * *

Itachi miró de un lado al otro del pasillo, esperando a su primo y al extraño muchacho que les había estado mostrando alrededor hasta ahora. -¡Itachi!-

Dicho joven se movió a un lado justo antes de ser estrujado, y miraba con algo de entretenimiento como Tobi se estrelló primero con un casillero. –Tobi, ¿Qué fue lo que me prometiste hoy antes de salir de casa?-

-¡Qué Tobi sería un buen chico para Itachi!- El muchacho enmascarado miró a su primo de arriba a bajo. –Itachi, ¿Por qué no usas ropa de colores como Tobi?-

La comadreja estaba vestida de pies a cabeza de negro. Traía puestos unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camisa de mangas largas. Su oído estaba perforado y el largo cabello negro estaba atado en una coleta baja. –Porque, Tobi, no quiero lucir como si un arco iris hubiera vomitado en mí.-

Tobi era un extremo contraste con su primo; estaba vestido con una camiseta teñida en varios colores y unos vaqueros desteñidos con sustancias y pinturas que habían sido derramados sobre ellos con el tiempo. Sus zapatos habían sido blancos en un comienzo, pero ahora tenían caritas dibujadas por todas partes, cortesía de los marcadores permanentes que había recibido como regalo la navidad pasada. – ¡Pero Tobi luce como un buen chico con esto!- El adolescente enmascarado protestó.

**-¿Ya han terminado de pelear? **Tengo tiempo para llevarlos hacía sus siguientes clases.-

Los Uchiha giraron para mirar al esquizofrénico mirar directamente hacía ellos con una expresión tranquila en su rostro. –Sí.- Itachi dijo contestando por ambos justo antes de seguir a Zetsu.

Tercer Período.

Kisame estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar las miradas raras que los demás estudiantes le estaban dando, pero no parecía funcionar del todo.

Suspiró mientras marcaba su combinación en su casillero, maldiciendo ya que la cosa se negó a abrir. Tomó unas cuantas patadas, pero finalmente consiguió abrirlo.

El tiburón guardo sus libros en su casillero y miró a su horario. Su siguiente clase estaba en la unidad de tecnología. –Como si supiera donde diablos queda eso…-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Kisame se giró para ver a un joven con al menos media docena de piercings por todo su rostro. –Adivino que eres estudiante de primer año…- El joven continuó.

-Un, sí.- Kisame contestó, no estando acostumbrado a la acción de dirigirse a alguien sin tener que contestar a una pregunta acerca de su particular color de piel. –Mi nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki ¿El tuyo?-

-Pein Pungare.- El joven contestó. – ¿Te gustaría algo de ayuda?-

-Sí- Kisame admitió con vergüenza.

-Bien, sígueme.- Pein ordenó dando vuelta antes de que Kisame pudiese ver la retorcida sonrisa en su rostro. Las cosas iban marchando según lo esperado. Excelente.


End file.
